Alone
by TooCreative4Life
Summary: The Team looses a member through the sheer stupidity of a speedster. Can they forgive him when he won't forgive himself? Won't give too much away. WARNING character death and hints of Birdflash, but you can ignore them if you want. Still a good read regardless. Birdflash Dick & Wally


_**Author'sNote**_

_Okay, so I know I should be working on the chapter but here, have a decent one-shot (maybe two-shot if you want it) of Wally and Team troubles. I'll get to work on the chapter tomorrow, I promise._

_But an author's got to have some fun and keep stuff limber and creative up in the head, so this is my way of doing it. Plus I'm just exploring a little bit, seeing what I can do with Wally and make believable and just my limits with the characters.  
_

_So, enjoy this and I'll have the chapter done** before September 2nd.** I'm working on revising the earlier chapters on nights when my beta and I aren't working together, so you may get some more updates about that or a couple more one-shots. Who would read some one-shots about Young Justice crossed with Disney movies songs like _Something There, Part Of Your World, I Can't Wait To Be King, I Can Go The Distance, Zero To Hero**...**? _What do you think about that?_

_Well, let me know and we'll see.  
In any case, have fun and enjoy!  
**Creative;D**_

* * *

All eyes turned to the Atlantian standing stoically beside the door, varying expressions of grief, anger and disbelief on every on of the six faces in front of him. Kaldur took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he attempted to relax and forget for a few precious seconds. Too much had happened at once; a problem with Roy and Artemis during training with Green Arrow, Wally and Robin having had the largest fight the Team ever witnessed them have, and then the most dangerous mission the Team had received in the last six months is assigned. Kaldur had had no doubt going in that something would go wrong, but never could he have predicted something going this wrong.

The seven teens jumped as a heart-spliting sound leaked through the doors. All eyes turned to look at the red doors, hesitating between feeling bad for Wally and angry at him. Everyone had felt it better to leave the grieving speedster alone, plus they thought that not even Superman could pry Wally from Robin's bed side. M'gann had said that she had never felt anyone's mind as torn and lost now as Wally's was, but none knew how to help. Yes, they had lost people they loved; but none of them had ever held the blame for it. How were they supposed to help Wally and say that they didn't think it was his fault, that he shouldn't be so hard on himself, that Robin wouldn't have wanted that, when they all agreed with him?

Kaldur let out another sigh, turning away from his team and heading towards the front of the bio-ship. There would be many tough times ahead. The Team was divided and hurt, lost with apart of them gone forever. Slowly the others turned away and went to seat themselves. The green of M'gann's skin was hidden by Conner as he wrapped himself around her shaking and sobbing form. With an incantation and a puff of smoke a girl's sexy, magicians-outfit was replaced with loose, baggy sweats before she let herself fall into the waiting arms of a green clad archer. The second archer walked forward till he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the Atlantian. A dark haired girl walked to the two huddled girls, wrapping herself around them as well. New tears appeared on the desolate faces of the Team as they mourned their loss.

* * *

A sharp ringing filled the room as Wally let himself rest on the table, fists still hurting from pounding it. Waves of tears tumbled down freckled cheeks as the speedster lifted his head to look at the bloodied corpse of his teammate. It was his fault, and Wally knew it. If the speedster hadn't raced into the building then the boy laying dead on the table would not have followed him. And if the young hero had not followed then he would be safe and with the Team, not laying broken, battered and cold. A heart-wrenching cry of sorrow escaped the young speedster as he remembered the warehouse and the blood, all of Robin's blood.

_Red was seeping dangerously fast from the numerous rips and cuts in the multi-colored kevlar uniform. Wally was looking up and down the small figure of his friend with wide-open panicked eyes, mouth gaping as he tried to form words. His stealth-mode suit helped to hide the bright colors of the costume, but that did not matter anymore with the Joker gone. Wally was pulled from his hysteria-induced fog by a weak hand on his. His green eyes locked with masked ones as the small boy laying beside him tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, wincing and grunting in pain._

_"Rob, what're you doing?" The speedster asked, worried as he watched._  
_"I'm t-trying to get-t up, s-so we can get ou-ut of here," came as a gasping and pained answer._

_A lightning fast hand stretched out and helped the boy to his feet. Together they tried to walk out, but neither was in fit enough condition to help the other. Sure, Wally wasn't as badly hurt but he was still banged up and despite his speed-healing there wasn't anything he could do to make his arm heal fast enough to help them get out. About half-way across the warehouse the fell into a heap, not knowing who stumbled first. The troublesome twosome remained stunned on the floor for all of a second before Wally was on his feet and trying to pull his partner's to his. The speedster ignored Robin's protests and pleads to just stay there, that he was tired and just needed to rest a second more, instead Wally hefted the smaller boy onto his shoulders. He ignored the searing pain that shot through his leg as he walked with the added weight, only caring about making it out and to the bio-ship before the younger boy bled to death._

_Then Wally's leg buckled, collapsing underneath him and sending the two sprawling on the floor. Wally army-crawled his way over to Robin, who was laying flat on his back again with a hand pressed firmly right above his utility belt. The redhead tried to maneuver himself into a position around Robin that was cradling him. When the raven-haired hero tried to move to help Wally the speedster put a hand on the boy's cheek to tell him to stop. Once in a comfortable position, Robin's head and neck supported on Wally's stomach while the speedster curled around the bird-themed hero's shoulders. _

_They stayed on the floor, neither feeling that there was any point in trying anymore. Neither of them could carry the other, nor help in any way; except pass the time and distract themselves. They had been idiots, just like always. They had stuck together and gotten in over their heads, only this time they had not had the Team with them. They had told each other "We're only going to check it out; make sure it's not a dead end." And now Wally was cradling his best friend's almost corpse, hoping in vain for his team to swoop in and save them. _

_Wally sat up and pulled Robin into his lap as he tried to look over the injuries again, pushing away the hand that was resting over the biggest wound. Blood still was pouring from the wounds, like water flows down a river. Wally tried to smile through his tears as he looked back up to Robin's face, trying to pretend that everything would be just fine. He almost attempted a laugh, but the plain look on that typically mischievous face just made everything Wally was trying to fake fall away. There was no point in lying to the Bat-protege, he knew how bad it was; he probably had known since he had received the blow but had not wanted to tell the speedster because of the pain he would see. Robin had seen too much pain in his life; he had lost his family, watched friends come and go, gotten tortured and maimed by sadistic villains and even had a younger adoptive-brother be killed; pain was the last thing he wanted to see as he slipped away. And yet, despite knowing that Wally couldn't bring himself to force a smile on his face and the pretend all was going to be well. He turned his head away, looking at the floor and trying to ignore the blood trail that ran across it._

_"Hey, Walls. You think that you could cut out the depressing vibe and get a little more whelmed?" He tried to joke, but only sent a coughing fit shuddering through the small frame._

_Wally panicked as blood began flying from Robin's mouth, not caring about the joking nature of his words or the request; the speedster was loosing his best friend, his maybe-more-than-that and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it! Tears of frustration began streaming down Wally's face, dripping into the pools of red beside him. He was about ready to scream at the world, to scream and shout about the injustice of it; taking the life of a boy who had yet to live and had so much to offer. Wally opened his mouth when a familiar feeling gripped his mind. Seven familiar streams of thoughts flooded Kid's mind at an almost painful speed. A dubious sense of hope settled in the speedster as he heard the command/reprimand that he had heard a hundred times from Kaldur. In the seconds that passed Wally grew more hopeful; he was almost bursting at the seams when the Team showed themselves and Robin was still breathing, albeit barely. They moved the young protege onto the bio-ship and were off, but hope with hero's never lasts long. _

The speedster shook from a new wave of tears and choked back sounds of despair as he looked at the unmasked face of his friend. Blood was drying on the too-pale cheeks, but there were no tears. Wally would remember forever how his best friend, the youngest protege of all the Leaguers and still youngest hero, Wally refused to count Captain Marvel, had died without shedding a single tear. Not one despite the pain that he was bound to have been in; stomach juices eating away at your organs as you bleed out was gross enough to hear, Wally couldn't believe that Robin had died from that. Wally rested his head on his arms, trying to quell his tears in the crook of his elbow.

Wally let all of his frustration and anger out as he cried to himself and shouted at the lifeless corpse that had been his best-friend-and-maybe-something-more. The speedster shoved off of the table as he stood, turning to walk away before his leg buckled beneath him again. The speedster lay flat on the floor, limbs sticking out awkwardly as he just stayed there. He didn't want to pull himself together; he didn't care, not anymore. Wally let the tears just sit on his cheeks as he stopped crying, just letting the emotions swirl around, stirring up some rather nasty thoughts. He would imagine everyone on the opposite side of that door hating him, after all didn't he hate himself for what he had caused? They had every right to despise him in the speedster's own opinion. Would the Team miss him if he left? Left the Team? Left the country? Left the world?

Wally sighed as he closed his eyes, expression falling from distraught and heart-broken to one of sadness so deep that it resembled a never ending pit. In slow, fluid motions Wally hauled himself to a sitting position, keeping his left leg straight and in front of him. It took all the strength Wally had to gather his good leg beneath himself and press his arms hard as he could on the floor to propel himself to standing. He barely stayed on his feet, swaying and almost keeling over when pain burst to life and shot up his leg. He caught himself on the edge of the table, looking straight into Robin's crystal blue eyes, though distorted and fogged up in death. A black-gloved hand reached forward, wiping away a blood drop before sweeping over the glassy blue eyes, closing them. The speedster shied away from the body as he held back fresh tears.

It was all his fault and he would never escape that fact. He had cost the world, the League and the Team a good hero, and he had cost himself his dearest friend. There would be no forgetting that, no going around it, no changing the facts around to hide it or soften the blow. It was what it was; Kid Flash, in a moment of utter stupidity and indulgence to his enlarged ego, led his youngest companion into a fight they could not hope to win and thus led to the demise Robin, the Boy Wonder. And Wally would have to live with that forever, as long as he was a hero or alive; whichever was longer. He would have to put one foot in front of the other, pushing onwards with every step to put it behind him, to not let it consume him; but he would do it, just like how he was pushing on towards the door. He would face his friends no matter what, after all he was responsible so he deserved everything from them and worse. He was no better than the stupid kids who ran around pretending they could fly. All he was doing was pretending to be a hero.

The speedster stopped just beside the door, hand resting a centimeter from the wall. His eyes scrunched closed as he bit his lip. The flattened hand tightened into a fist as he turned around at the hip to face Robin's body. A hefty sigh escaped Wally's lips as looked over that small frame one last time. Yes, he would face his team, the Justice League and the world about causing Robin's death but the one person he would never be able to face about was the one who mattered.

Hand pressed against the wall and ready to walk out the hole opening up, Wally whispered, "I'm sorry, Dick." And he walked out of the room, door quickly closing behind him; locking away the sadness and the tears. A single tear of Wally's had landed on Robin's face as he had cried, and alone in the near darkness it fell, streaking down the young boy's cheek almost as if he were crying at the loss of a friend; because Dick wasn't the only civilian to die that day.

Kid Flash may live on, but Wally West's heart died with Robin.


End file.
